I'll Find You
by Haruhi-Sakura13
Summary: Sometimes we find true love, and sometimes we lose it. Sometimes we forget but sometimes we'll do anything to get it back again. This is the story of George and Yukari, of true love, and the lengths they went to find eachother again... YUKARI X GEORGE
1. Runway

**I love Paradise Kiss !!! **

**And though this isn't my first fan-fiction, this is my first Paradise Kiss one.**

**This is my favourite Anime and Manga EVER !!! I only hope to do it justice.**

**This takes place after George has left but before she had married Hiro. **

**Any fans from my other fanfictions I recommend HIGHLY Paradise kiss, it is so awesome !!! **

**DIsclaimer: I do not own Paradise Kiss.**

* * *

The material was...

The woman in the shop stared at Yukari waiting for an answer. What was the question again?

Yukari's mind was far off, the feel of the material bringing back loud and vibrant memories. Of blue hair and blue eyes, pale skin and thick cologne. The type that made you drown in its scent. So sweet it was disgusting but it made you want to fall in love all at once. What was the question again?

"Ms. Hayasaka, I asked you what you thought of the dress. It's your wedding dress, it's very important that you make the right choice." The woman's voice was so stern, not at all understanding of the true beauty of clothing.

Yukari closed her eyes, she needed to concentrate on the dress; it was something Isabella taught her about clothes. The material was... _itchy. _

"I don't particularly like it, but thankyou anyways." Yukari pulled the silky dress off her body quickly and threw her own delicate clothes on. She hurried out of the store her mother on her heels.

"Yukari, what did you mean you didn't like it? That dress was beautiful, it fit you like a glove." Her mother said in the same stern voice the woman from the shop had also used.

Yukari shuddered, she was going to be married in a couple months. She didn't need to be scolded like a child. She took a deep breath letting air into her system, "I'm not a fan of gloves you know. It's my wedding dress, I should get to pick the perfect one." She said it thoughtful not at all with an adolescents attitude though her mother seemed to think differently.

Her mother sat down on the small benches at the side of the road motioning for Yukari to sit down aswell, "Honey, you are getting married. I want you to know I am so proud of you for what you have done with your life. I know you got in with a bad crowd only a short while ago. All those fashion folks..." Her mother paused assessing Yukari's reactions like a therapist, "Hiro is a wonderful man. You are so lucky to have him."

Who? Yukari's heart blew up inside her for a moment and then changed back in mere seconds. Hiro... she was marrying Hiro...

"The subway should be coming in about 5 minutes the schedule says, are you coming?" Yukari's mother looked at her worried.

Yukari shook her head, "No, I've actually got a dress rehearsal for an evening gown show in about an hour. I think I'll hang around, maybe dress shop a little more." Yukari replied, also the subway schedule was off by at least 20 minutes always. But she didn't say that.

Her mother simply nodded and left in a hurry.

How long had it been since George had left? Not that long. But an exact date? Yukari couldn't tell herself, the days had been a blur since his departure. The clothes he had left her sending her into tears every time she wore them... there were no wedding dresses in the world that she would want. Yukari knew, nothing in the world was like Paradise Kiss.

More importantly nothing in the world was like George Koizumi.

_"Will you marry me?" Hiro had asked her. Not bent on one knee like most men, but from down the street he had asked her._

_"Uh..."_

_Hiro had walked closer._

_"Yes?" Yukari had said it like a question but Hiro had taken it as an answer and he had ran to give her that ring before she could take her next breath._

Yukari remembered it all as a blur. Not like a princess fantasy, but as a nightmare. Hiro was a high school crush, and George was love. Pure, un-imaginable, almost fictional love. Hiro was nothing to that. So why was _his _ring on _her _finger?

The internal struggle sounded like a petty teenage fight to Yukari, but why did it mean so much? Heart, body, mind and soul she wished she went with George. The reason for living her own life and making her own modelling career was mature, but maturity only meant so much right now.

She turned around looking at the reflection in the glass of the shop behind her. Her beautiful eyes were calculating and contained no vibrancy like they once had, her short bangs that once showed the model and artist George had made her into now simply showed a little bit of _spunk_. Yukari looked down at her clothing, the high collared blue dress seemed so plain.

Yukari looked across the street to another shop filled with wedding dresses and she watched smiling as a woman only a little older than her ran out looking simply ecstatic- bag in hand. It overflowed a little with the large flowing skirt of the wedding gown.

Yukari wasn't lying when she told her mother about the evening gown show but she hadn't wanted to go home just then either. Dragging out her movements Yukari picked herself up and walked through the bustling crowds. The evening gown dress rehearsal was at a restaurant, some fancy place... she continued to walk down the street looking from side to side, hoping to see something that would indicate her to the correct location.

Somebody called her name and Yukari threw herself sideways looking for the voice: she found it. Arashi screamed from further down the street pointing desperately to the restaurant. Yukari ran, maybe she was later than she thought.

The coordinator looked at Yukari and gasped, "Thank heavens you're here, we can't start without you. And trust me, these girls need the practise."

"Sorry I was late..."Yukari muttered but the coordinator was already gone. Yukari was the main focus of the show...er... the dresses she wore were the main focus of the show. The clothes were the painting, Yukari was simply a canvas.

Miwako in the dressing rooms ripped and threw clothes around getting the other girls ready but she stopped when Yukari walked through the door.

"CAROLINE!" She screamed, smiling brightly. Miwako tossed a silky blue outfit and Yukari slipped the material on. She'd never seen this number before, the blue, turquiose colour set off the brown in her hair and eyes. The straps were thin, and there was nothing spectacular about the dress except for the tugging along the bodice making the dress cling to her.

"Oh...you look so beautiful...." Miwako said slowly, "But you have to get going." She shouted, rushing Yukari towards the curtain behind another woman.

On cue Yukari walked arching her back and letting her hair billow around her. She was becoming more and more at ease with the run-way experience; her long pale legs stretched with every step, covering the black catwalk. Finally reaching the end she stalled just like she was told, giving them the opportunity for the perfect cover shot. She stared forward and moved her leg a little to the left posing so naturally.

She felt the camera's lights and she saw the brilliant flash. Something was missing though and as she walked back to the dressing room for her next outfit, she felt the emptiness she always did as she returned to the dressing room.

George had embraced her that first time she walked the runway. He had held her so tight, walking off the runway into nothing but cold air was painful now. Why had she been thinking so much of George today?

She did on a regular basis, but today it seemed she couldn't form a full though without his name entering it. Even the blue dress she wore was making her think of him. She was marrying Hiro though.... even though she knew she didn't and couldn't ever love him.

At that same time across the globe George Koizumi watched a butterfly fly alone across the sky. His cold exterieur showed nothing as always but his heart squirmed a little at the sight remembering the only woman who ever stole his heart. _'Yukari Hayasaka, how could I lose you?' _He wondered.

The thing about life is that sometimes we find love that is so truly wonderful, and sometimes we can hold on to it, but sometimes we lose it and sometimes it is taken away. Sometimes you live your life forgetting about that love... but this is the story of getting it back. You never forget true love... anything that is lost can be found again because it was never truly gone.

* * *

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE FIRST CHAPTER !!! **

**Please Review !!**

**And thank you so much for taking the time to read it!!!  
The next chapter will be out soon, keep a look out !!!**

**HAVE A WONDERFUL DAY !**


	2. Answering Machine

**HELLO AGAIN !!! :D **

**I got one review, and to that one reviewer I SAY THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!! YOU MADE ME WRITE THIS CHAPTER ! :D **

**I also give a happy shout out to anyone who read the first chapter even if you didn't like it or review.**

**Thank you so much !  
Here is the second chapter, hope you enjoy!**

**Hope to see some reviews :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own paradise kiss.**

* * *

"Could you pout a little more, honey?" The photographer asked.

Yukari pouted her lips making the red lipstick seem so much more seductive. Her brown hair was draped around her shoulders, and the strapless red gown expanded at the waist making the bottom half of her body invisible under the red cloud.

It was for the evening gown magazine. She mentally rolled her eyes, did the 'evening gown' theme never end? It was almost un-bearable to put on one extravagant dress after another. Most people would believe she was a selfish brat for even thinking that.

The reason was simple though putting one princess dress on after another, and taking them off was ripping at her heart. When the dress was on anyone would agree it changes you, the dresses make you believe you're part of some fairytale. Taking them off was like an ending to your story.

George made her feel like a princess all the time. He left though. Her crown broke. She turned back into the ragged Cinderella, the glass shoe was broken etc... for every other fairytale metaphor she could have used.

A couple more brilliant flashes and she could go home.

"Move to the left!"

"Extend the right leg please."

"Pull up the hem of you skirt, show your shoes a little more."

With that final command that last page of that chapter ended in her imaginary fairytale for she went to the dressing room where many people cleaned out her hair and took the dress away until needed again. They gave her back her clothes and reminded her of the next photo-op before ushering her out the door. Such was the life of a photographer, and in Yukari's case: such was the life of a model.

Hiro waited for her outside the building un-unexpectedly. He did not smile and her, merely he took her bag and talked with her as they walked together.

"Thank you for waiting." Yukari said politely. Hiro liked when she was polite, he did _not _like when her artistic creature emerged. Anytime she wasn't with Hiro her artistic creature was set free and it felt so good. The polite obeying Yukari she transformed into with Hiro made her bitter. But bitter was something, right?

"No problem, I did of course happen to be in the neighborhood for a meeting." He stated, and then laughed; probably reminded of some funny office humor, "I thought we would talk about wedding plans, your mother said you haven't picked a dress." He looked at her seriously as if talk of the wedding was not for the light hearted.

Hiro's facial expression made Yukari believe they were about to fight a battle of medieval times instead of getting married. In Yukari's wild imagination she braced herself and took out her sword.

"I was thinking maybe we could go find a dress for you together then I could give you my opinions as well."

Yukari noticed how he said 'find' instead of shop. As if he wanted to go on a scavenger hunt, "Thanks, but Miwako offered the same thing earlier today. I'm supposed to meet her at five." Yukari smiled at him.

He nodded, "That sounds good. Miwako is probably less... _inept _at fashion than I am anyways." He nodded to himself once more, "Arashi is also quite intelligent when it comes to such things. Maybe you three could go as a group. If _Isabella _was here.. is that _his _name?" Hiro paused, "Well if he was here he could help you as well. Too bad." Hiro paused again longer.

Yukari braced herself, would he mention George. Hiro did not know the details, he would probably mention George without a second thought. Yukari swore she could see the future in that moment as Hiro spoke again.

"Ah, George! If only he was here, he could have made you a dress himself couldn't he...? Your brother said you still have clothes from him, he was a good designer then?"

Yukari felt the sting then. A stab in her heart, the pain squishing her insides she clenched her jaw and responded, "Yes, extremely good."

"You think you could give him a call? Maybe he could help us... I would be very grateful."

Yukari was dizzy, "You want me to call _George_?" She squeaked his name, aware she must sound like an idiot to Hiro.

"Yes, hmm, I was thinking I know he lives far...but maybe he could come for the wedding. I know you two were close, though your brother never really told me the details."

Details? Sure that's a word for it, Yukari thought. George was the only man she ever fell in love with, that made her heart squirm, and that made her want to cry and laugh at the same time. Not to mention that took her virginity.

Details. Sure. If that's what you call details.

"I don't...know..." She muttered. The blue sky rolled past her and she was bombarded with vicious thoughts of George's blue hair and eyes.

"I would like for him to make the dress." Hiro said a little more forcefully; he was used to getting his way.

"You've never seen his work!" Yukari yelled. Her heart was writhing inside of her, squirming with desire to see him and pain to know that she could most definitely not. She couldn't invite George to the wedding, it hurt to much when he left. She couldn't get married in front of him, it would be like losing him forever... she didn't know if she could get married to Hiro. Period.

But that was her own internal battle.

"Your very right Yukari." Hiro smiled subtly, "Show me his designs." It was a command not a suggestion.

"I...they...ok." Her attempts to take her mind of George were useless when the conversation revolved around him. She let down the wall and walked a little faster with Hiro on her heels. She was excited to put on the beautiful designs George had made, the designs that were made for her. When she put them on and the soft fabric hugged her she felt as if George's muscled arms were wrapping around her.

She walked a little faster.

***

* * *

She took an armful of Paradise Kiss and walked into the bathroom with Hiro in the living room tapping his fingers against the coffee table impatiently.

Her first number was a high collar ruffle dress making the bust look big without exposing flesh. It ended at the knees and screamed for a pair of strappy heels. Or that's what Miwako told her.

Hiro quirked an eyebrow at it.

Her second number was a three-quarter length black suit jacket that tightened around the mid-section. A simple blue cammi lay under and it was paired with a skirt of the most obnoxious and strange pattern with the same colour of the cammi coming out in sections.

Hiro scrunched his eyebrows at it.

Yukari gave up already putting on her final outfit and rubbing her arms softly she walked out of the bathroom. Hiro didn't like the outfits. He didn't like the beautiful Paradise Kisses.... when Yukari put on the clothing George held her. Yukari knew it was wrong but she immediately got angry at Hiro for not liking them.

She sighed as she showed Hiro the last number.

The old style ballerina dress with words scattered across it.

Hiro nodded.

Finally putting all the paradise kiss clothes back in their correct places Yukari felt alone. Hiro sat with his arms on his lap as Yukari came back into the living room.

"You don't want to call George to ask him to make your dress?" Hiro asked her softly; his cold voice bounced off the walls.

"Eregfdl..." She wanted to call him more than she wanted to breathe. But not to ask him to make her wedding dress.

"Alright, well I see the situation. I'll see you tomorrow." He kissed her on the cheek and left taking his briefcase with him.

The spot where he kissed her was blank and in that moment Yukari broke and cried. The tears she shed rolled like acid down her calm face clearing a burning path. they created such burn the kiss was nothing in comparaison.

And it had been.

It was worse than feeling pain when he kissed her, she felt _nothing_. She didn't feel a single thing for him, not even a vague sense of dislike. Her heart had tried to back away when his lips neared her; she felt no inclination towards him what so ever.

As the tears fell she knew she needed to find George, and as her tears fell she knew she couldn't marry Hiro. She took off her ring stuck it in her pocket and ran out the door. She needed to tell him before something happened.

Though what exactly would happen she didn't know.

***

* * *

Hiro picked up his little business phone and type in the un-familiar number he found in the directory. It rang a couple times but the answering machine spoke:

A deep low voice rang spoke into Hiro's ear resonating with sadness that was trying to hold itself together:

_This is the residence of George Koizumi. He's designing now, leave a name and number and he probably won't call you back._

A high pitched voice rang out in the back round, _"What if lovely Yukari calls?" _The voice asked.

_"I would always talk to her!" _The man yelled, and the rage in his voice was terrifying. Hiro presumed it was George Koizumi_, "Uhhh !! How do you erase the machine!!!!!" _

The voices ended with his furious screams and Hiro waited for the beep. "Hello, my name is Hiroyuki Tokimori and I am engaged to Yukari Hayasaka. I have seen your designs and I would like to formally invite you to the wedding and ask if you could design Yukari's dress. I know she adores your work; she is truly speechless when she puts on the clothing you've designed. Please call me back for I would very much like to discuss this."

Hiro gave his number and hung up the phone pleased with himself. But what did they mean about Yukari calling? A brief questioning thought about how close Yukari and George were crossed his mind but it was soon forgotten as business work had to be done.

***

* * *

Isabella stared at the machine wide-eyed as George sat on the ground, his head resting on the wall and his expression pained.

"Are you going to go George?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." He muttered. His hand slid through his blue hair pulling at the roots.

"You can get her back you know George. I'm going with you." Isabella winked at him and pulled him to his feet.

George looked up at her, "Get her back? She's getting married. She decided to stay and I decided to go remember?" His voice was a little venomous as he spoke. It seemed the days since he was away from the atelier and the paradise kiss team (including Yukari most of all) he got more and more bitter.

"All she wants is my Paradise Kiss; no more George Koizumi." He said the brand name like a weapon.

Across the globe at that exact time Yukari cried and held the silky fabric of the Paradise Kiss clothes in her manicured hands, "All he ever wanted was a Paradise Kiss..." She whispered through her tears, "Never a Yukari Hayasaka."

In true love we often lie to ourselves, by lieing about others. Saying that they never loved you, saying they were always going to throw you away. The important thing both George and Yukari seemed to forget was that their true love was as real as it gets. There were no lies in the butterfly romance they somehow got a hold of for that time even if it was it. Which it most certainly wasn't.

George held onto his suitcase tightly and whispered to the silence, "I'll find you Yukari..."

* * *

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!!!**

**I will try to get the next chapter up faster!!! :D**

**Please review, review, review!!!!**

**I made it extra long because of the review I got!! Thank you very much!!**

**HAVE A WONDERFUL DAY!!!**


	3. Be Mature

**NEXT CHAPTER !! :D**

**Hope you all enjoy it, and thank you to Rose Petal Princess, and Garnet Hikari for reviewing :D**

**Please review review review and i hope you like it!**

**THANK YOU !**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Paradise Kiss.**

* * *

Yukari ran like no model has ever ran before. All the working out and leg stretches pushed there way into every step of her extreme sprint. She clutched the fabric of her dress painfully and tugged at it trying to let the material breathe. She had to reach Hiro and tell him. She just couldn't marry him, not when George's name was audible with every heart beat.

She fingered the ring in her pocket and let the diamond poke her finger painfully for that's what the ring was to her. _Pain... _not in an angsty sense but in a very powerful heart breaking sense. She heard the little crack of her heart when she touched Hiro's ring.

If only she knew what she would find when she ran to Hiro, she might not have run so hard. By the news Hiro had to tell her already she would need to sit down; she didn't need to be breathless as well.

She pushed the glass door of Hiro's building forcefully and ignored the narrowed eyes of a business woman behind the secretary's desk. All the office workers watched her a little disgusted; much like Hiro they did not like irrational attitudes or the sweat that was pouring down her face. She did not break her pace as she ran up the stairs to Hiro's office.

With as much force as she possible could she threw open the black door to his small colourless office. She glanced around at the bare walls and leaned on a coat holder for support.

"Yukari? Why are you here?" He gave her a once over, "Why are you sweaty?"

"I...have t-to...tell you something." Yukari said breathless still.

"Oh! Good, so do I." He said nodding towards a chair, "Please, sit down."

She shrugged and sat down un-comfortably on the leather chairs in front of his desk. She was about to speak when she caught Hiro staring at her finger.

"Where's you ring!?" He shouted a little louder than needed.

"That's what I-" She was trying her best to explain it to him but like always he believed he knew the answer already.

"You lost it didn't you?" He smirked at her, "That's like you, always losing your head."

"No, you don't understand! I-" Again he refused to let her finish.

"I actually planned for this." He pulled out another black box from his desk and opened it revealing the same little diamond ring. He tried to force it on Yukari's finger but she pulled back her hand quickly.

"No!" She shouted pulling the ring from her pocket, "I haven't lost the ring." She put it on the desk and he just stared at it, a question mark written all over his face.

"Erm...oh I understand." He said quietly.

"Good..." Yukari looked at his face and then realized quickly he did not understand what so ever that she did not want to marry him.

"It doesn't fit right now does it? It's perfectly normal for peoples fingers to swell in heat." He looked at her apathetically, "Why were you running anyways?"

She picked up the ring and put it back exasperated, "I just can't ma-"

Though she had almost told him the truth again she was interrupted.

"Before I forget I have very important news to tell you." He looked mighty pleased with himself as he spoke.

She let out a huge sigh and motioned for him to tell her. She would tell him she couldn't marry him after his piece of news.

"I invited George to come and make your dress. He has replied." Hiro watched Yukari's face squirm painfully, "He said yes, he is taking the first flight in. He should be here the day after tomorrow at about 11:00 p.m"

"asdmko..." Yukari choked.

"I have to say regretfully though that I will not be able to accompany you to the airport to pick him up. As it turns out I have an incredibly important interview with the standing committee."

"Geoor..." Yukari gasped once more.

"What did you have to tell me?" He asked her concerned now that he was satisfied.

She picked the ring off the table and tossed it lightly. She couldn't control her movements, something un-explainable had taken a hold of her body. The ring bounced of the table hitting the cold wooden floor with a 'ping'.

Hiro wasn't looking at her though and didn't even see her toss the ring. He was clicking away on the key board in front of him waiting for Yukari to respond to his question. Though no sound came out of her mouth.

Yukari looked at the ring on the floor. Since no light filtered through the window the ring did not shimmer in sunlight. Instead it lay dull on the floor, one of the little diamonds lay a little ways away from it.

Yukari left the office quietly and Hiro only briefly looked up to see her go, not even noticing the ring on the floor.

"Yukari?" He called but she could not respond.

* * *

***

Yukari fell in a heap at Miwako's doorway and like she knew Miwako would, Miwako helped her up and brought her inside. She gave her a big cup of cocoa and patted her back even though she had no clue why Yukari had come to her so distressed.

"Caroline...why are you hurting?" Miwako asked quietly.

"Hm, I'm not hurt." Yukari grumbled.

"Does your heart hurt?" Miwako looked at her with doe eyes.

"Uhh huuhh." Yukari nodded sheepishly. Miwako patted Yukari's back once more and picked up the telephone. Her bird like voice spoke quickly to the person over the phone and she hung up smiling at Yukari.

"Caroline, what's happened?"

"Hiro has....invited George to the wedding to make my dress...." Yukari whispered. She heard Miwako's gasp but Yukari kept her eyes on the table, "George said yes...he's coming the day after tomorrow."

"Oh Caroline..." Miwako gasped.

Arashi came through the door with two choco banana parfaits in hand. He paced them on the table and wiped his hands on his pants quickly before patting Yukari on the back, "What's happened to you?" His gruff voice asked quietly.

Miwako told him the story quietly and Arashi scratched his head, "Well damn Yukari, you still love him."

Arashi said what everyone was thinking silently and Yukari simply sniffled and nodded.

"He'll never make you happy, but you still love that George..." Arashi said to himself as he looked at the weeping Yukari, "George needs to get a reality check." He chuckled, "Seriously, that guy needs to realize how much he loves you."

"Arashi?" Miwako chirped, "I think Georgey still loves Yukari too!"

Yukari smiled and wiped one of her tears with her finger, "Thanks; but I have to disagree with you."

"Stubborn mule." Arashi muttered.

Miwako poked him playfully, "Caroline darling, what are you going to do about Hiro?"

"Mhhhm, I dunno." She mumbled through a mouthful of banana ice cream, "I threw the ring."

"Well shit, my friend." Arashi muttered. He started laughing, "How did Hiro take that?"

"He didn't even notice, he was clicking on his keyboard."

"Errrg! What a jerk!" Miwako squeaked, "So, he has no idea you don't want to marry him?"

"Or that you love George?" Arashi added.

"No."

"Well shit, my friend." Arashi repeated.

"Yeah... you could say that."

A long silence swept over the room and only the breaths of the three friends were heard. Each one of them thought of the strange dilemma that lay before them. None of them could think of any solution that deemed itself worthy. George was coming, they knew that for sure. Maybe Isabella would arrive as well. But they knew nothing of what would come of that... which happened to be the biggest problem of all.

Arashi broke the silence, "Well, I think George would be proud of you...."

"How do you figure that?" Yukari quirked a perfectly trimmed eyebrow.

"He always told you to take responsibility for your own actions, right?" Yukari nodded un-sure of where Arashi was leading, "You did throw a ring at Hiro... he might not have seen it; but you did do it." Arashi chuckled, "I think that is starting to do things on your own. Don't you Miwako?"

"I do!" She cheered.

"Now go concur the world as the new and mature Yukari, who is in love with George but who is engaged to Hiro. Go now, CONCUR!" Arashi shouted shoving Yukari into the hall outside their apartment. Yukari was laughing so hard tears fell down her face as Arashi yelled 'concur' once more.

Miwako cheered in the background and Yukari headed on her own back to her apartment. Or wherever it was she was headed.

"Concur...?" Yukari muttered to herself chuckling. She had no idea how to do that, or what to concur. Maybe Hiro? She laughed to herself and braced her imaginary sword. It sounded about right.

Yukari glanced left and right and was about to cross the street with the sea of people but something stopped her and she walked into a lonely tea stop beside the crosswalk instead. No one except for a cozy couple and an old lady behind the counter were in the shop so Yukari allowed herself to sit down on one of the musty couches.

Feeling somehow at ease in the herb smelling room Yukari rummaged through her purse for some spare change. Instead she felt some small round beads poke her fingers and she pulled at the source of the poking.

She gasped in-voluntarily at the butterfly ring George had created. Why was it in her purse?

She slid it on slowly marvelling at how well it fit her finger. She stretched her fingers then closed her hand into fist before stretching her fingers out wide once more. The little beads shone the way the diamond Hiro gave her never would.

The old lady behind the counter looked at her concerned and Yukari only realized just then that she was crying. Again silky tears ran down her face leaving little watery marks, Yukari looked at her ring and in the words of Arashi she whispered through the tears, "Well shit, my friend."

* * *

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED !! :D**

**Thanksyou for the reviews, and I hope to see some more!**

**:D PRETTY PLEASE !**

**Well even if I don't get any reviews, I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible.**

**Thankyou!**

**HAVE AN AMAZING DAY!!!**


	4. Stranger at the Coffee Shop

**

* * *

**

I haven't up-dated in a while, but here I am !

**Enjoy!**

**And thank you for the many wonderful reviews! Paradise Kiss is amazing so we should spread the word !!**

**Without further delay:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Paradise Kiss.**

* * *

"Excuse me honey, are you going to buy anything?" The woman asked from behind the counter of the musty tea shop. Yukari had stumbled into the strange herb smelling café upon impulse only to find her butterfly ring from George inside her purse. It lay on her finger magnificently causing tears to run down her face like little streams.

Yukari glanced up, "Um, yes....er no...is it ok if I just sit here?"

The woman looked tired but nodded serenely after inspecting Yukari's worried face, "Tell me if you want anything."

Yukari nodded but focused her stare onto the ring instead of the menu. Oh what would George do if he saw her crying like this over some stupid ring he made. Actually thinking back, this wasn't the first time she cried because of the rings George made. Stupid George could make her cry on demand...

"Excuse Miss." A pretty voice asked in a foreign accent.

"Huh?" Yukari looked up seeing a tall blond woman. The blond woman was the female on the coach before with her significant other. Said man was holding her hand lightly and a little farther back.

"I wonder if you want a help?" She asked questioning Yukari and her own language.

"No, I...it's nothing really."

"Maybe I have advice?" The woman persisted.

"Er...yes?" Yukari asked for she had nothing to lose right then.

"I am Demetra. This is Jurich." She pointed to her herself then the man behind her.

"I'm Yukari..." Yukari whispered un-sure.

"Do you cry for boy?" The woman asked very openly. The man behind her shook his head embarrassed and whispered some scolding words in another language, she replied in the same tone and shooed him out the door.

"I, well, Yes." Yukari admitted, there was nothing wrong with being honest with a stranger was there?

"I can help if you would want it." She said confident.

"Sure." Yukari smiled though still a little un-comfortable around such a comfortable person.

"If he is worth you cryingness than he may be worth it all," She said poetically, "but if he not be worth the cryingness to start the crying should end!." She yelled the 'end' and slammed her hand down on her thigh with a smile.

"Erm, yes." Yukari said a little scared and noticing that her tears were running out.

"He give you ring?"

"Yes."

"Do you love ring?" Demetra said pointing to the butterfly ring once more.

"Yes." Yukari said with a thoughful smile.

"And he make this ring?" Demetra asked poking the ring.

"Yes..." Yukari muttered un-sure of where exactly this conversation was heading.

"Then if you connect it all, you love him! He make ring, and you love ring!" She yelled with a smile.

"Errm, yea." Yukari said giggling. The logic wasn't really there but it was coming from a foreign stranger named Demetra so Yukari might as well go with the flow if she'd gone this far.

"What is the boy's name?"

"George Koizumi." Yukari admitted.

Demetra gasped, "He does designing!"

"Yes." Yukari nodded. Suddenly she was very afraid that the beautiful blond woman in front of her was another one of George's hook-ups.

"I am designer as well and I meet George at a conference 3 months ago passed. He was so sad and he speak of beautiful brunette. Such girl is you, no?" Demetra said quickly.

"I don't know, he knows many beautiful brunettes."

"But tis' you!" Demetra yelled with some of the language of an old Shakespeare play, making Yukari wonder where Demetra learned to speak.

"Maybe." Yukari shrugged.

"He speak of beautiful girl who modeled for him like Goddess. He say he loved her." She smiled hugely showing white teeth. Demetra looked around worriedly then outside to Jurich waiting nervously, "I must go, but I invite you and George to party. 4 days from now."

"Um, where?" Yukari asked, though not fully intending to go.

"Building beside this one!" Demetra shouted with a smile, "Jurich waits for me, I must go....he waits because he loves me." She added quietly, "If you and George love each other like you have spoken you will wait, no?"

"Well..."Yukari shuffled her feet nervously thinking of how she was engaged to Hiro. But she really did love George more than anything in the world!

"You must wait! He comes for you! He'll come for you...you must wait for him for he waits for you."

Yukari shuffled her feet and raised an eyebrow, "Um, I'm sorry, but George probably isn't _waiting _for me. In fact he's probably _been _with many woman by now." Yukari delivered sharply.

"No!" Dimitra shouted, "He waits you know. He has not _been _with woman like you say!"

"How would you know such a thing!?" Yukari shouted now furious.

"I saw a pretty lady call to him. She asked very er..._personal _things. He showed no interest!"

"It means nothing!" Yukari spat. She felt terrible for being so mean to someone who just wanted to be kind but George sent rational thoughts from her mind.

"It means everything!" Dimitra shouted as well some of her foreign accent coming into her voice, "You are still invited to party. Please come. With George." With a wink she left just as sudden as she had appeared.

She was gone so quickly Yukari had trouble convincing herself she had really been there. Maybe Demetra and Jurich were fairy go-parents sent from the heavens to give her news about George. Or maybe they had been real and truthful and Yukari had been asbsolutely horrible to them. Either way it was a strange encounter and it left Yukari thoroughly confused about George and her life in general.

She left the shop without buying anything.

***

* * *

"Do you have everything you need George?" Isabella asked kindly in front of the airport. Her eyes scanned George and noticed his thin frame and his messy blue hair. Only Yukari could fix him, he was broken in so many ways. Yukari would be his doctor and his prescription she hoped.

"Yes." George said firmly and swallowed.

"Shall we go?"

"Yes." He swallowed deeply once more.

"Ok, on this form it has a couple questions we need to fill out. It's mostly name and birth and what not. I can fill that out for both of us I think. Ok?" She asked worried for him and his heart.

"Yes, I believe so." He nodded and ran a hand through the dirty blue hair. It needed to be combed and washed. He was certainly lacking the natural George charm everyone knew him for. Elegance was a miss.

"Could you answer one of the questions for me though....it asks the reason for the trip. I'm not exactly sure what that would be..." She asked quietly.

"I don't know either. Buisness I suppose; I am going to make a dress." He spat the words. Poison dripped of his toungue with every word although he didn't really think he was angry...just confused...

"Um, ok." Isabella said. She took the pen in hand and under reason wrote, '_to find true love'. _After all, you were supposed to be honest on such forms.

***

* * *

Yukari threw herself down on her bed letting her weight sink into the soft comforter. She was tall and had a lot to carry and therefore her body sunk into the bed like and angel in the snow. Yukari had refused to live with Hiro until they were married and she did not live with her mother, so she didn't need to worry about being interrupted by anything.

Anything being Hiro or her mother.

But were Hiro and her still getting married? If Yukari had any say in the matter the answer was no and George was coming to make the dress. He wouldn't end up making a dress for her wedding with Hiro if Yukari finally told Hiro what she wanted to say.

Yukari rolled around on her bed and lifted her hands into the air staring at her hands. She hadn't realized the ring still on her finger. It just fit so naturally...

"I'm still dreaming aren't I?" She asked to the empty room.

"I don't know, are you?" A deep and familiar voice asked.

"Suguru!? How are you in here?" She screamed at her brother who stood looking smug like always in the doorway.

"The door was open. And Hiro wanted me to give you this." He tossed the engagement ring from Hiro that Yukari had thrown earlier. It landed beside Yukari without a sound. She just stared at it though. "Aren't you going to put it on?" He asked intrigued.

"No..." Yukari muttered.

"I see." Her brother muttered. He probably did see, him being the child prodigy of the family he understood everything.

"Yea." Yukari answered.

"I'm not telling Hiro you won't marry him. I won't do your dirty work, by the way." He told her answering her thoughts.

"I already tried to tell him. He doesn't listen."

"And that's news to you? Ha!" Her brother laughed coldly, "Hiro's never listened...." He paused, "So, I guess you know George is coming to make your dress?"

"Yes..." Yukari whispered but then a thought struck her, "How did you know though?"

"Hiro consulted with me before. I told him not to invite George though. He didn't listen." Suguru sighed. "I always knew you'd never let go of _George Koizumi._" He said the name like a weapon.

Yukari's heart panged, "Yea?" She sat up, "What was your first clue?"

"When you wouldn't stop wearing his clothes. It was your heart reaching out to him."

"That was your first clue? What bout' me locking myself in my room and crying!?" She slurred just then realizing how tired she was and how irrational she was acting.

"The clothes were a bit of a more subtle hint which being a genius I picked up on." He said with a smirk, "Just admit you love him."

With a heavy sigh and a heavy heart Yukari said it, "I love George Koizumi I always have and I always will, are you happy now?" All those feelings came rushing out of her in those words. She had been thinking it for so long. To say it all in one sentence was exhilarating.

A yell sounded from outside her bedroom door, "YUKARI!" Hiro's voice was loud in her ears and she watched him storm into her bedroom and grab her by the wrists.

"W-what!?"

"Did I forget to tell you that Hiro set this up so that I could get the truth out of you? He's been here the entire time..." With that her brother left looking slightly sorry, but only slightly as he went.

"THE WEDDING IS OFF!" Hiro screamed into her face. "YOU LOVE THAT ARTISTIC BASTARD!!!"

Yukari was so scarily calm with it all it scared her and Hiro in fact, "How is that any different from you still loving Miwako? And I have been trying to tell you I loved George for so long because I have loved George for so long. Didn't you think of me when you invited him? No. You've never thought of me. It's ok though, because I've never thought of you. I don't love you and you don't love me. Just leave Hiro...being together seems to hurt more than mends either of us." With a sad smile she handed him the ring.

"You'll never be happy him. And your dirty for loving such a fool."

With that sour note he left leaving Yukari alone with her thoughts and George's ring.

* * *

**OOOOOOK. SO that's chapter 4 and there are many more chapters to come.**

**HIRO AND YUKARI are no longer together which is big news here!**

**Have a good day!**

**I'll try to get the next chapter up soon!**


	5. Locking the Door

**I have not up-dated in a really long time !**

**I'm guessing most people thought I had just disappeared or something, but I'm back and ready to write :)**

**so, enjoy the chapter**

**and here we go!**

**Disclaimer : i do not own paradise kiss.**

* * *

Yukari slept and slept; her body ached from the emotional exhaust it had gone through that day. Hiro left her, a stranger told her that George loved her, her brother was a traitor, and George was coming tomorrow..._George was coming tomorrow to make her wedding dress_.

Except she wasn't getting married;

and it was much to late to let him know' he was probably already at the airport.

She slept and slept through all the stress of what had just happened, though she did not cry. Hiro leaving her was not something to cry for though not a celebration either but it was a weight of her shoulders. She slept peacefully.

George's ring rested on her finger so delicatly she hardly knew it was there; but she knew. She knew because with that ring came some sort of hope that filled her body and made her fly. A small light in her mind that somehow backspaced on all the bad that had happened.

She continued to sleep while her mind buzzed through all the things that had happened. She slept for a while.

***

* * *

When Yukari awoke she was not alone.

She groaned, "How does everyone keep getting in?"

"You leave the door un-locked!" Her mother scolded.

"I suppose then you've heard the news." Yukari stated factually. This was much too much right after she woke up, what time was it anyways?

"Well yes, of course I have! On another note I had to make sure you were still alive."

"What?" Yukari asked confused. Since when was suicide her most likely course of action?

"It's two o'clock in the afternoon and no one has heard from you!" Her mother continued to yell.

_'That makes more sense' _Yukari thought. That answered two of her questions: what time it was, and why she was dead.

"So, what can I do for you?" Yukari asked cheerfully pulling herself out of bed and to her feet. She towered over her mother since her mother was nowhere near as tall as Yukari.

"I want to talk some sense into you. Hiro phoned me just after seeing you, and he was extremely distraught." Her mother sympathised with him.

"Look, I understand you think Hiro is almighty but I don't love him!" Yukari yelled. She took a breath, "I can't marry someone I don't love." She said quieter.

Her mother narrowed her eyes, "I heard you said awful things to him."

"He said awful things to me!"

"Like what?" Her mother asked doubtful.

"That I was dirty for loving George!" Yukari shouted.

Her mother gasped a little but regained her composure extremely quickly, "Dirty might be an extreme; but you did reject his ring."

"_Might _be an extreme?"

"Look Yukari," Her mother said calmly, "You _could _be a terrific woman but George will lead you no where. Marry Hiro, honey." She smiled and for a second Yukari thought her mother was genuine until she spoke again. "Make me proud."

Yukari stared wide eyed at her mother appalled, "Be proud of me now."

"For what?"

"Following my heart." Yukari told her.

Her mother looked down sadly and said goodbye to Yukari seeing the conversation was done.

After Yukari was dressed and calm again she walked over to her door and finally locked it.

***

* * *

Isabella rested her head against the back of the airplane seat. It was going to be a long trip and George just got darker and grimmer every hour that passed.

"So George we are pretty high in the air now." Isabella said lightly trying to make conversation but only then realizing what she said was pretty stupid.

He looked at her blankly, "We are in an airplane; that happens."

"Of course, of course I know that. I mean that people can use their _electronic devices _now." She said like the lady on the intercom before.

"Yeah, I know." He said again blankly.

"So check your e-mail!" She continued.

He made no moves to follow her advice, only continued to stare blankly, " Why?"

"Why not? It's going to be a long trip."

He pulled his blackberry out of his bag and and turned it on to be greeted by the bright lights of the screen. Somehow it just made him sadder to see something so bright; he realized then he was quite the sad case.

Scrolling through the junk mail he was close to deleting everything when he saw a message from who else but Hiroyuki Tokimori. He sighed and hit delete on it as well.

"George!" Isabella gasped, "What if he had something important to say?"

George looked at her stonily noticing that she was reading over his shoulder, "Like what? That Yukari wants sequins on the dress? He can tell me when I get there."

Isabella looked at George empathetically, "George listen, not only are sequins on Yukari's wedding dress a bad idea and you know it, " George nodded to himself, "But also it's very unlikely he would contact you for something quite so trivial."

George silently agreed with her but didn't feel like reading a message from Yukari's soon-to-be _husband_. Jealousy was the smallest emotion in him, _hate _came much closer to describing how he felt.

"I already deleted it." He said.

"That's ok, I'll find it." Isabella took the blackberry and scrolled through the thousands of deleted messages until she found it. George was asleep by that time but it didn't matter she had found it.

"They always said that curiosity killed the cat..." She muttered to herself before opening it. She gasped just looking at the messy words, they did not imitate the composed man that had phoned them only a days earlier.

She looked at the tiny screen squinting in the darkness to read it:

_George Koizumi I have to let ya know that Yukari won't marry me anymore thanks to you! SO the wedding is off, hope you're happy. You know next time you accept a job it would be great for you to let me know that your client is in love you ! I un-fortunately was left in the dark until her brother tricked the knowledge out of her. Lets just say she finally got a little piece of my anger!_

_George Koizumi I hope you don't love Yukari like she said she still loves you because I want her to hurt._

_I don't love her though, I never did. But no one makes a fool out of me._

_-Hiroyuki Tokimori_

Isabella read it over a thousand times it seems before the message sunk in and the emotion that filled her was only a tad evil towards Hiro but it was true; she was _happy _that the wedding was off. She was _ecstatic _that Hiro finally learned the painful truth, and she was _elated _that Yukari still loved George.

She poked George harshly until he woke up. He groaned and looked at her groggily.

"What Isabella?"

"I found the message."

"So?" He asked thoroughly un-amused.

"I read it."

"Fantastic." He said sourly turning around to go back to sleep.

"I think you should read it too." She said forcing the black berry into his hands.

He looked down on the tiny screen but the words that met his eyes were not the ones he was expecting... _they were so much better_. It was wrong to feel that amazing from reading Hiro's anguish but how couldn't he? Yukari wasn't getting married. But then, why was he so happy about it?

"So it says she still loves you." Isabella said excitedly.

"I love her." George said so quietly Isabella could barely hear. He couldn't believe it but after all that time he didn't just miss her he really did still love her with so much passion it hurt him just to say it.

A troubled expression filled George's face then as he re-read the message.

"What's wrong?" Isabella asked confused.

"It says she got a taste of his anger. Do you think he hurt her?" George asked venomously thinking violent things towards Hiro.

"I doubt it, probably just said something really bad." Isabella said honestly.

George ignored that for the moment and focused on the good things. He looked up at Isabella a crooked smile on his face for the first time in months, "This is going to be a better trip than I thought....in fact it's going to be fantastic."

* * *

**Ook, so that's that for this chapter!**

**Hope you liked it! : ) tell me what you think **

**and have a fantastic day because you all deserve it !**


	6. Smells like Soap

**Hi everyone, so I'm finally back!**

**After much consideration I have decided to continue this fanfic, sorry it took so long to finalize the decision :P**

**So, I'm aware Hiro is a little OOC but just go with the flow.**

**We take off fromYukari locking the door to her apartment and George and Isabella finding the e-mail from Hiro.**

**George is now looking forward to the trip.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own paradise kiss.**

**

* * *

**

Yukari thought mightily about what she was supposed to be doing right then. After so much having happened the prospect of something not going on at that moment seemed foreign to her. She could call Miwako and Arashi...

She dialed their number into her phone not quite sure of what she would tell them but as soon as Arashi's gruff voice filled the phone the words tumbled out of her mouth.

"I need you and Miwako to come over."

Arashi stuttered, "Why? Did something happen?"

"I need help cleaning."

"Cleaning for what?"

"For when George and Isabella come to stay!" Yukari shouted joyfully.

"Uh, and Hiro is ok with George and Isabella staying at _your _house?" Arashi asked thouroughly confused.

"No, but I'm not getting married to Hiro." With a click Yukari set down the phone and allowed for the knowledge to set into Arashi's mind. Yukari sat down and looked around and her messy kitchen as she imagined how right now Arashi would be scrambling to pull on a belt while Miwako sang her confusion.

In fact Yukari wasn't really that far off.

* * *

"Arashi!" Miwako sang, dancing around him as he pulled a distressed red shirt over his head. His hair stuck up in wild strands and as Miwako tried to push them down he began to explain what he had just been told.

"She said she needed help cleaning because Isabella and George would be staying there."

"Why don't they stay at a hotel?" Miwako asked in the same tone Arashi had used before.

"Because apparently she isn't marrying Hiro..."Arashi whispered.

Miwako gasped her tiny fingers covering her mouth, she didn't know whether to be ecstatic or terrified as to what happened. She had already heard part of this story about how Yukari threw the ring but really there was so much she still didn't know. She pulled a blue dress on and white stockings to match as she grabbed Arashi's hand.

They ran out the door just as he was pulling on his belt.

Despite being 2:00 in the afternoon they were having a slow day.

* * *

Yukari closed her eyes and waited for the knock on the door, half and hour later it arrived; frantically in fact. Miwako's tiny fist pounded on the now locked door. Yukari stood up almost giddy and opened the door with a grin. They all stood quietly and stared at each other since none of them knew exactly what had happened and slowly a grin spread across each of their faces. They realized then they had started a new chapter, a chapter where the Paradise Kiss team would be together again.

Yukari started laughing and ran a hand through her matted hair, "So I guess we should get started?"

"Yes, yes, where shall we start? Should we do this in zones? Do you have supplies, I wasn't sure so I brought some..." Miwako continued to mutter as she walked into the bath room with a bag of bottles and brushes.

They each grabbed a bottle and a brush, they each grabbed a zone just as Miwako had suggested and they began to sanatize. Yukari laughed as she worked, she had no idea her apartment was quite so messy.

Arashi's complaining kept them entertained since even through the music they heard his groans,"I can't smell anything other than lemon. Why lemon? Out of all the things to make a cleaner smell like...it's just so persistent."

Miwako's constant thwacks on the side of his head kept him somewhat in line but he was entitled to frequent breaks where he would go smell something he believed to have a stronger smell than the lemon that now filled every room in her apartment.

The radio switched to an 80's station and both Yukari and Miwako's heads shot up as the female voice of Tiffany met their ears. They both stood up, soapy sponges in hand and began to dance and sing.

"I think we're alone now!" They shouted freely. Yukari's mind wondered as the lyrics of the song proved to be words to the movie in her head. Things would be wonderful with George, they would be so wonderfully fantastic, she was so drunk with fantasy it was incredible.

Miwako watched Yukari worried, she fretted silently as to what would happen if George was not here to love her if he really did only to become a stranger in her wedding party. Would Yukari crumble, and if she did who would pick up the pieces? It wasn't that she didn't want to fix Yukari if she broke it was that she wasn't sure she could...there was really only so much pain one person could handle without shattering.

If Yukari did shatter no amount of Yukari's 'magic' could save that girl. Miwako looked up and Arashi's laughing face, their eyes met, she could tell he was thinking the exact same thing.

Beneath the laughing exteriors something worrisome lay dormant.

* * *

Yukari pulled the rubber gloves off of her hands as they all collapsed in the kitchen.

"It looks pretty spotless, doesn't it?"

"Yeah deffinatly. Almost worth my inabilty to smell." Arashi muttered.

Miwako smiled, "It's ok, I'll still love you."

Yukari laughed, "Has anyone been to the atelier lately?"

Miwako shook her head and Arashi looked to floor clearly not having either.

Miwako, "I was going to the other day but I got scared and so I stopped and headed somewhere else."

Arashi looked at her, "Seriously? Why were you scared?"

"I don't know, it's not as friendly a place as it once was."

"Things do change over time." Yukari agreed, "But once George and Isabella get here, I say we all go back there."

Arashi and Miwako nodded, "In the mean time I think we should go clubbing!" Miwako chanted.

Arashi looked down at his pink haired love, "Miwako...ah, I don't think Yuk-"

"Yeah!" Yukari shouted, "Arashi, you think you're up for it?" She challenged.

"Always." Arashi said bravely.

They stole away to Yukari's vast closet reveling in the boxes of clothes and colours that surrounded them. If they were going to go out they needed to look the part. Arashi already did but they could make ite even better.

Miwako grabbed a bag of yellow fabric paint and splattered it all over his t-shirt.

Yukari pulled on a short vibrant green tube like dress after tieing the ruffled corset around Miwako. They looked like a bunch of misfits, just like they did when they were Paradise Kiss. Just like they'd always been at heart.

* * *

They walked into the pulsing club arm in arm and made their way through the crowd. Bodies pushed and rubbed against one another and the bright lights bounced off everone's skin. Glow sticks and bright coloured clothing were visible everywhere as the music continued steadily with a mystifying techno beat.

They unhooked arms and began to dance and move along with the bustling bodies around them.

Miwako watched Yukari warily as Yukari's body pulsed with the crowd. She looked up in Yukari's eyes and saw how full they were, how happy they were. But the only thing Miwako could see was the broken look she had seen for so many years. For years after George had left it was all she had been able to see when she looked at Yukari.

It was like a dress had been torn at the seems and someone just put a layer underneath of the same colour so it didn't look like it was ripped. It was still ripped though.

Yukari was still broken though.

Miwako didn't know what to else to do but hope that George and Paradise Kiss could sew her up again.

George Koizumi was a miracle worker after all?

* * *

**Thankyou!**

**Review, review, review, hope you liked it !  
Have a wonderful day ^_^ !**


	7. Arrival

**Sorry for such a long delay in updates!**

**Unfourtunately I've actually had so much school work I haven't had time for much of anything...**

**But I am back with another chapter :D !**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Paradise Kiss.**

George would arrive today. He and Isabella would arrive at the airport at 2:00 and Yukari would be there, waiting in the arrivals. She had even rented a car to take them back to her apartment. With eyes wide with wonder and desire Yukari began to get ready.

She had to look her best for George and she hadn't really put together a look or an ensemble in quite some time... after George had left, despite being a model, she had let her appearance slip. It didn't matter even, being as famous as she was in the modeling industry she was primped and prettrified when ahe arrived at the photoshoot or runway. It was the way of her career, her beginning appearance no longger mattered since she she was already renown for her work eithic and beauty. Both being incredible.

Not that she hadn't been scolded by her mother though, since she definately had. More than once she had heard the shrill voice of her mother saying, "Yukari, just because that art student has left to go pursue something better in his life doesn't give mean you have an excuse to mope. Get your head up and a word of adivice: that head of yours needs to be washed and that face needs to be cared for. Look your best at all times, you don't know who's watching."

It was partly true, Yukari was often watched by passer bys as she had featured more than once on _Zipper's _magazine cover. People knew her and the extreme fan that followered her work would ask for an autograph.

Yukari's body ached from all the dancing that had occured the night before but none the less she was filled with energy. It pulsed through her veins.

She got dressed very carefully, choosing very slowly she pulled out a paradise kiss from her closet. They had always fit her the best. It was a mid length dress, it fell to the knees and was very tight along the hips and backside in an attempt to accentuate curves. The neck line plunged all the way to her stomach but was filled with a thin white lace. It was seductive and respectful; only in the right light could you see through the white lace, just barely, to get a glimpse of her pale skin. The sleeves were simple, they were tight to her body and they reached her shoulders. Lastly, it was in the most beautiful blue she had ever seen. Very similar to the shade of blue they had once painted the roses on their second prize winning dress...

Oh, how she had wished for first and George had been more than content with second...

Oh, how she loved him.

With utmost perfection she lined her eyes with a dark mascara and a thin line of eyeliner on her tip lids. Despite the black makeup, her eyes sparkled with excitement. A spot of blush on her pale cheeks and a thin layer and a clear gloss on her lips.

Lastly, by sliding on a pair of abnormally high blue heels full of straps she headed out the door since she had taken a grand total of two hours to get ready. She would arrive at the airport at 1:30.. just enough time in advance, but not so early as to seem too eager.

The entire drive she breathed deeply, in and out, trying to calm her anxious nerves. Would she be able to control herself from running into his arms? Would she cry? Would she embarass herself? Would he want to hold her? Did he want to see her? What would happen?

She arrived at the airport at 1:45 since she had been driving very slowly, not only was she not used to driving but she was also trying to calm her nerves so much she had to physically slow down.

The minutes when Yukari stood in arrivals were the longest moments of her life. Time stood still as she waited to see the familar blue hair and motherly smile of George and Isabella. Her toes squirmed in her shoes as she waited, and waited for the moment to come.

At 2:30, when she didn't think her body could handle anymore anticipation they walked into the room. They didn't even see her right away. George had whispered something to Isabella and she had gone to the map stand to look at a couple of the road maps.

They didn't know she was going to pick them up.

George wandered slowly into the middle of the room looking around, he had hoped, maybe, she would be there to greet him. Would he be able to control himself from pulling her into his arms? Would she want to run to him? Would he embarass himself? De he want her to hold her? Did she want to see him? What would happen?

Just as the last question finished in his head he saw that beautiful girl that had stolen his heart for so many years. There she was, still beautiful, if not more so than she had been before. Her eyes wide with the same look she had when they made love. The wide eyes, glazed over with passion.

She couldn't stop herself, she ran to him like she'd never run to anything in her life and he welcomed her so quickly and gladly. His body tightened around her and his arms wrapped themselves tightly around her quivering body.

She shook as tears of absolute happiness streamed down her face. Her arms found there way around him and she held on tightly knowing that is was home to her. Knowing that was where she belonged.

He stroke her head and kissed her forehead, her nose, her cheeks, her jaw and her lips. He found his way around the face he was once memorized so completely. He found that he still knew it so well, it was home to him. It was where he belonged.

Slowly they parted and smiled as Isabella returned with a hand full of maps.

And they headed to Yukari's apartment smiles so large it hurt their jaws.

They headed to Yukari's apartment, it didn't really matter for George or Yukari though, since they were already home.

**I hope you enjoyed :)**

**Have a lovely day everyone :)**

**And I hope you all enjoyed the chaper :) !**

**Have a great tomorrow too :D **


	8. Atelier

Okay, I have postponed enough! I had a serious case of writer's block but enough of that. I am here to write the final, absolute LAST chapter of this fanfiction. Thankyou everyone for your dedication and support! On to the writing! :

Disclaimer: I do not own Paradise Kiss.

Yukari was driving back to her apartment with George and Isabella in the car when she remember something. Something from a long time ago, a different time of their lives entirely; but it was something worth remembering. She picked up her phone and dialed Miwako's number muttering a few quiet things before hanging up. George raised a perfectly arched eyebrow, "Something happened?" he asked calmly.

Yukari's ears still weren't used to that low voice of his, the beautiful bass that had always spoken to her before. Though her ears were not accustomed to it again, they welcomed it eagerly.

"Not really, we're just taking a small detour."

Isabella grinned, "Are we going somewhere exciting?"

Yukari just smiled, "The most exciting place I've ever been." She timidly reached out and stroked George's hand meeting his intense gaze. The gaze lightened as he looked at her, not the same as when he looked at the young Yukari. When he looked at the young Yukari he was looking at a naive girl, he loved the girl but all the same she was a girl. Now, even he understood that he was staring in the eyes of a beautiful woman, mature, knowlegable and responsible. The age had done her well, she was much more beautiful.

After a few more minutes of slow driving Yukari reached an old alley way. It was beaten by time and it seemed un-used.

"I hope they are here by now..." Yukari muttered as she walked down the stares to a door in the basement of the large building.

Isabella looked at Yukari strangely as they followed her, "Is this..." she stopped speaking when Yukari opened the door.

The sound of singing similar to gargling water flooded out the door. _Arashi is definitely here then... _Yukari thought. Miwako was probably there too then. A pink light also drifted outside the minute the door was opened. They all walked into the room, the familar smell slightly skewed by time and must, the furniture never changed just a tad dusty and the feeling of friends and love still pulsing through the veins of the old Atelier.

"It's been a long time old friend." George smiled looking at Arashi.

Miwako also came running out of the bar at Isabella, she wrapper her up in her tiny arms and squeezed then looked at George and did the same. He chuckled slowly and patted her pink hair. Arashi put down his guitar and nodded at the two of them a smile spreading slowly over his harsh features.

"I thought we could all come back here... like a reunion." Yukari said timidly. George walked over to Yukari boldly, taking her pale face in his hands his thumbs resting softly on her cheeks. He pressed his lips against hers somehow feverishly, desperately and yet respectfully all the same. Yukari heard Miwako cheer faintly but it was drowned out by the pulsing of her heart and the nostalgic feeling of his lips against hers.

They parted and smiled at everyone, Miwako pulled out some champagne from the bar she was rummaging through before and grinned at everyone mischieviously.

The clinking of glasses, the laughter, the smiles, the atelier and the bubbly champagne running through her veins everything seemed very nostalgic to Yukari; like she lived this moment many times before. It was hard to remember her teenage years exactly, perhaps after they won second place there had been a night similar to this, perhaps it was simply the memories of the dream reunion swirling in her mind. Whatever it was, this all seemed perfect.

It didn't seem perfect, it was _perfect. _

Arashi lifted his glass in a toast, "A toast to old friends!" Everyone cheered and took a sip.

George cleared his throat, "A toast to new beginnings." He smiled at everyone, "I do believe I will be staying here, I am finally going to open a Paradise Kiss store."

The shocked faces of everyone brought out George's handsome laughter. The laughted brought everyone out of their shell and large smiles filled their faces. Could it be that everyone was going to be together once again? The dream team they truly were, complete misfits having found peace with eachother, it would continue.

Yukari looked at George, tears filling her big eyes after missing him so much he was finally here, beside her, for good. No more letting him go this time. "I love you so much!" She gushed holding onto his torso.

This time he did not chuckle he closed his eyes and rested his head on top of hers. "I love you too," He whispered quietly,"more than anything."

As the night grew into morning they each found comfort and sleep in the Atelier instelf. Though it had always been wrong to turn the Atelier into a home, right now that was what it was. It was a safe haven for their dreams and aspirations. A place where their love was always burning and their passion was strong. This was the base of their inspiration and creating.

Miwako curled like a cat into Arashi's chest under the pool table where they had often made love. Isabella spread herself out behind the bar counter where she had spent evening after evening and afternoon and afternoon cooking and preparing food for her friends. Yukari and George pressed themselves together, not allowing any seperation after the long absence from eachother, on the couch near the doorway. It was there that George had often napped when his creative mind was tired, it was there that Yukari had rested after fainting when Arashi had chased her; it was there that she had had her first glimpse of the Atelier.

It was in that Atelier that she had found her passion, where she was given a chance for her dream career and where she had fallen in love.

Yukari then remembered the fiasco between Hiro and her where the wedding had been called off. It seemed that Yukari was no longer getting married... but the thought did not bother her too much, she was more than capable on her own anyways. She didn't really want to get married to Hiro, especially not when she was in love with George...

But maybe she would get married still, not to Hiro though.

Maybe this time she would marry the love of her live.

Maybe this time she would marry George.

THE END!

I hope you enjoyed the fanfiction!

Thankyou everyone for your support!

I hope everyone has a wonderful day, thankyou for reading!


End file.
